Audra Frost (Kaylian)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Ki Mystic) Level: 6 - Retired 25 March 2013 Experience: 15,023 of 23,000 on Jan 18th 2013 Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: Sapo Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (7 pts) (+1 Level 4, Belt of Inc. Dex. +2) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 11 +0 (1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Roll) HP: 47 = + CON (06) + FC (05) (Monk) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX(4) + Armor(1#) + Natural(0) + Misc(5*!) AC Touch: 19 = + DEX(4) + Misc(5*!) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(1#) + Natural(0) + Misc(4*) INIT: +4 = + Misc(00) BAB: +4 = + Class 02(00) CMB: +7 = + STR(1) + Misc(00) CMD: 24 = + BAB(4) + STR(1) + DEX(4) + Misc(5*!) Tiger Style CMD: 26 = against bull rush, overrun, and trip maneuvers Fortitude: +6 = + Class 02(00) + CON(1) + Misc(00) Reflex: +10 = + Class 02(00) + DEX(4) + Misc(1^) Will: +8 = + Class 02(00) + WIS(3) + Misc(00) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: n/a Ki Pool: 8 = + Half Monk Level (3) + 2 (Ki Mystic) * Monk Bonus AC (+1 by level) and +3 Wisdom modifier for unarmored/unencumbered ! +1 Dodge Bonus ^ Deft Dodger Trait Bonus & Maneuver Training Class Feature # Bracers of Armor +1 Tiger Style provides an additional +2 CMD vs. bull rush, overrun, trip maneuvers Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Unarmed Strike: Attack: +9 = + DEX(4) + Misc(1)* + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: FoB(+9/+9/+4), Bludgeon Nunchaku: Attack: +8 = + DEX(4) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: FoB(+8/+8/+3), B dmg, Disarm Shortspear: Attack: +5 = + STR(1) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Pierce dmg Handaxe: Attack: +8 = + DEX(4) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Cold Iron Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slash dmg Ranged: Sling(bullet): Attack: +8 = + DEX(4) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft., Special: B dmg Ammo: 20 bullets Shortspear(1): Attack: +8 = + DEX(4) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20 ft., Special: P dmg * Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any one Ability at creation. Applied to Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 HP five times, +1 Skill Point once) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Common. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (H & L), Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Kama, Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shortspear, Short Sword, Shuriken, Siangham, Sling and Spear. Armor/Shield: None. Flurry of Blows: Extra Attack at -1 BAB Stunning Fist: Target must make Fortitude Save (DC 10 + 1/2 character level + Wisdom modifier) or be stunned for 1 round. At fourth level, the monk can choose fatigued instead of stunned for the target. Uses: 4/day AC Bonus: When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom mod. (if any) to his AC. In addition a monk gains a bonus to his AC and CMD as he advances in monk levels. These bonuses apply even against touch attacks and if the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses if he is immobilized or helpless, when wearing armor or using a shield, and when carrying a medium or heavy load. Bonus: +1 Unarmed Strike: gains Improved Unarmed Strike as bonus feat. A monk's unarmed strike may deal lethal or non-lethal damage with no penalty. He does more damage than normal for a creature of his size, they are treated as both a manufactured and natural weapon. And they do full strength damage with all unarmed strikes. Damage: 1d8 + (STR) Bonus Feat: gains bonus feat at 1st, 2nd and every 4 levels after 2nd from list of feats on page 59 CORE 1st Level: Catch Off Guard 2nd Level: Dodge Evasion: At 2nd level or higher, a monk can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a monk makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a monk is wearing light armor or no armor. A hapless monk does not gain the benefit of evasion. Fast Movement: Increases base movement speed by 10ft. Maneuver Training: Use Monk Level in place of BAB for CMB. Ki Pool: At 3rd level, a ki mystic gains a pool of ki points equal to his Wisdom modifier. The pool increases to 1/2 his monk level + his Wisdom modifier + 2 at level 4. If the monk has at least 1 point of ki in his ki pool, he gains a +2 bonus on all Knowledge skill checks. As a swift action, the monk can spend 1 ki point immediately before making an ability, or skill check to gain a +4 insight bonus on the check. Slow Fall: At 4th level or higher, a monk within arm's reach of a wall can use it to slow his descent. When first gaining this ability, he takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The monk's ability to slow his fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with his monk level until at 20th level he can use a nearby wall to slow his descent and fall any distance without harm. Ki Pool: The pool increases to 1/2 his monk level + his Wisdom modifier + 2 at level 4. If the monk has at least 1 point of ki in his ki pool, he gains a +2 bonus on all Knowledge skill checks. As a swift action, the monk can spend 1 ki point immediately before making an ability, or skill check to gain a +4 insight bonus on the check. High Jump: At 5th level, a monk adds his level to all Acrobatics checks made to jump, both for vertical jumps and horizontal jumps. In addition, he always counts as having a running start when making jump checks using Acrobatics. By spending 1 point from his ki pool as a swift action, a monk gains a +20 bonus on Acrobatics checks made to jump for 1 round. Mystic Insight: At 5th level, a ki mystic becomes apt at giving just the right word of advice in just the nick of time. As an immediate action, the monk can spend 2 ki points to grant an ally within 30 feet the ability to reroll a single attack roll or saving throw. The ally must be able to hear the monk to gain the reroll benefit. This ability replaces purity of body. Slow Fall: As above but with a distance of 30 feet. Flurry of Blows: Addition of 3rd Flurry of Blows Attack at -5 BAB as of Level 6. Fast Movement: Movement Increases by +10 feet to a total increase of +20 feet over base Feats Improved Unarmed Strike: Unarmed Strike attacks do (Class 1st Level) Lethal or Nonlethal Damage. Stunning Fist: Unarmed attack has a chance (Class 1st Level) of stunning opponent. At Level 4, can choose to cause Fatigue instead of stunning. 4/day. Catch Off Guard: No penalties for using (Monk Bonus 1st Level) improvised melee weapon. Weapon Finesse: Apply Dexterity Mod instead (Human Bonus 1st Level) of Strength Modifier to attacks with light weapons(includes natural weapons). Nimble Moves: Whenever you move, you may move through (General 1st Level) 5 feet of difficult terrain each round as if it were normal terrain. Allows a 5-foot step into difficult terrain. Dodge: Gain +1 Dodge bonus to AC. A condition that (Monk Bonus 2nd Level) makes you lose your Dex bonus also makes you lose the benefit of this feat. Weapon Focus: +1 to attack with weapon chosen. (General 3rd Level) (Unarmed Strike) Tiger Style: While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus (General 5th Level) to your CMD against bull rush, overrun, and trip maneuvers. You can also deal slashing damage with your unarmed strikes. Whenever you score a critical hit with your slashing unarmed strike, your opponent also takes 1d4 points of bleed damage at the start of his next two turns. Scorpion Style: You can perform an unarmed strike that greatly (Monk Bonus 6th Level) hampers your target's movement. To use this feat, you must make a single unarmed attack as a standard action. If this unarmed attack hits, you deal damage normally, and the target's base land speed is reduced to 5 feet for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier unless it makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier). Traits Caretaker(Faith): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill. Deft Dodger(Combat): Gain a +1 trait bonus to Reflex saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 37 = (24) + INT (06)/Level; FC (01), Human(6) (Monk) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +11 4 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 0 +0 Climb +6 2 3 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +7 6 1 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Fly +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +12 5 3 3 +1 (Trait) Intimidate +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9 5 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +11 5 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 * 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 3 +0 Ride +8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive +9 3 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth +9 2 3 4 -0 +0 Survival +3 0 0 3 +0 Swim +5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * Class skill for which a rank hasn't been spent yet. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Fine Linked Silver Chain 1 gp 0 lb Rations (Wandermeal, 5) 5 cp 2.5 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Torches (3) 3 cp 3 lb Nunchaku 2 gp 2 lb Travelers Outfit 1 gp 8 lb Handaxe, Cold Iron 12 gp 3 lb Bracers of Armor +1 (Worn) 1,000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 (Worn) 2,000 gp 0 lb Potion of CLW (2) 100 gp 0 lb Belt of Incredible Dex +2 4,000 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 31.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 6/9/11 - Added Traveler's Outfit 8/17/11 - Added Handaxe, Cold Iron and Thunderstone 9/24/11 - Thunderstone used previously, bookkeeping to remove it. 12/30/11 - Purchased Bracers of Armor +1 from Mystic Pearl. 1000gp 2/27/11 - Addition of 2 Potions of Cure Light and Ring of Protection +1 3/7/2012 - Sold Handaxe (Normal) 6gp 3/7/2012 - Purchaed Belt of Incredible Dexterity +2 (4000g) 6/2/2012 - Sold Sling, Sling Bullets and Shortspear (1.2gp, 13lbs space gained) purchased Waterskin. (1g) Services purchased, food, Consumed or Destroyed Items Cost Thunderstone (1) 30 gp = Total Consumed: 30 gp Finances PP: 15 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 601 Expansion total earnings: 4,411 gp SP: 18 Distant Relations total earnings: 3,474.25 gp CP: 7 Money donated to order: -126.20 gp Consumed or destroyed items: -30 gp Carried Inventory: -7,120.38 gp Coinage 758.67 gp Due from Ties that Bind by adventure end: +9801 gp Most remaining Starting Money remains with the Order. (126gp 2sp 0cp) 6/9/2011 - Added "reward" payment from Mr. Savi. (15PP) Paid 1g for a traveler's outfit. 6/14/2011 - Changed "reward" payment from Mr. Savi to 15gp from 15pp. 7/20/2011 - Sorry for the delay. Readjusted monies to reflect 9 GP and 15 PP per correction from GM. 8/3/2011 - Added 100 GP awarded for Mr. Savi's successful negotiations. 8/17/2011 - Deducted 12 GP for purchase of Handaxe, Cold Iron. Deducted 30 GP for Thunderstone 8/26/2011 - Added 160 GP reward for capture of Thugs and actions immediately thereafter. 9/23/2011 - Added 100 GP reward for elimination of demon bugs and efforts to help some Lord set up some Inn some Druid wasn't happy about. 11/7/2011 - Updated with final numbers from "Expansion" campaign provided 11/7/2011, counting for previously recorded rewards and purchases. 1/3/2012 - Updated for purchase of Bracers of Armor +1 @ 1,000GP 2/25/2012 - Updated to Add Gold from "Distant Relations" 3/7/2012 - Purchased Belt of Incredible Dexterity +2 for 4,000GP, sold normal Handaxe for 6GP 6/2/2012 - Sold Sling, Sling Balls and Shortspear, Purchased Waterskin Net increase of 2 SP Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 155 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light (Freckles!) Appearance: Audra is a very simple looking young woman. Being raised as she was, she is less about curves and cutes and more about practical and versatile. If she has a cloak on, covering her outfit, you'd never think her out of place. Demeanor: Audra is a bit self reserved, but is not afraid to speak up if the situation calls for it. She focuses mostly on what she is intending to do, but does not ignore her surroundings. Raised as she was, she is sometimes curious about what goes on around her but rarely will interfere unless the situation desperately calls for it. Once engaged in conversations, she is pleasant enough and smart enough, but limits herself to saying what must be said in almost all situations. She seems quite casual and calm, in almost any situation. Background It is not unusual for cruel fate to take a hand in affairs in Ranocchio. One stormy night 11 years past, fate struck a blow to the ramshackle building that the Frost family called home. A particularly violent wind twisted the poor excuse for a roof, snapping two of the supports clean in twain. The building collapsed, trapping the family within. The only good fortune in this disaster came from the building being located near the Shrine of the Silverfish, a brotherly order who did what they could for the residents. They were no world savers, but a kind word or a comforting smile or hug was usually found there when one was so full of dispair.... So it was that two of the brothers, who happened to be in the misfortune of traveling through this near gale were sheltering nearby and saw the home collapse and heard the screams of those trapped inside. They made their way to the crumpled remains of the building and began digging through the wreckage as others watched with almost no emotion from the neighboring hovels. There were 4 members to the Frost family. Within the wreckage of the house, three were found. The Mother and Father, both found dead, impaled by chunks and splinters of the debris, and their youngest child, their daughter, Audra. There was no sign of the elder child, a boy named Alecks. The girl was injured, unconscious but alive. The brothers took her and made their way, slowly through the gale, to the grouping of huts they called their Temple home. The next morning, Audra returned to her ruined home, three of the brothers coming along with her. She was in her tattered hemp dress, carefully picking her barefooted way through the debris. Her parents bodies where still there, undisturbed. She bade them her goodbyes and set about looking for her brother and anything she might could salvage. The brothers saw to the bodies, promising the girl they would be properly attended. During her search, Audra found most of the families meager possessions gone. Not destroyed, but likely scavenged in the overnight. She thought she would have no memory until something caught her eye, peeking from beneath what once had been an excuse for a piece of their roof. Determinedly, she got her arm under it and retrieved the small, worn leather box. Its color matched that of the debris around it, probably why it hadn't been looted. This she lifted and opened. Within was her mother's most prized possession. A simple silver chain of fine links, or so they looked to her. This trinket had been in her family for four generations, from one eldest daughter to the next, presented on their thirteenth birthday. She clutched the box to her chest and stepped from the ruins of her home. She wasn't sure where she would go, but one of the brothers motioned for her to follow him. Back within the Temple of the Silverfish, a debate raged while the girl sat in. Finally Hallaran, a wisened old Halfling, the eldest of the brothers, stood from his stool and walked over to stand before the girl. "It has been decided that we shall make a most unusual offer. We have never invited a woman to join our ranks before. However, your parents were not unknown to us. Hard working, honest people both. If you wish, you may join us, but it means joining the Order of the Silverfish. You will learn and train as we do. We can offer you a home, our hearts and a way you can deal with what has befallen you. The choice, young one, is yours." Audra knew who had saved her from the wreckage of her home. She hesitated not one moment to accept the generous offer. She would become the best and strongest she could, to honor her parents memory, and so she could try to find out what had happened with her brother. Ten years have now passed. Audra has trained rigorously with the brothers, and has seen two new brothers join the order. Both of them found it hard to accept 'Sister' as one of them at first, but time, and a good old fashioned butt whooping had helped them to see the errors of their judgements. Despite her young age when compared to the others of the order, Audra is highly respected amongst them, and by more than a few within Ranocchio. None there has spoken much to her of the night her parents died, and none there has yet had a lead on where her missing brother might be. She keeps an eye open for him, often thinking of him as she fades to sleep. She studies, she prays and she trains herself to be the strong woman she knew she could be 10 years past. While She is far from any form of Master, the has been determined to be able to move about on her own as a representative of the Temple of the Silverfish. Normally she wears a simple brown cloak, one that flows down to her ankles, leaving only her sandal shod feet showing. Beneath she wears a modified version of the loose fitting gray with silver edging uniform of her Temple. Her tunic has been neatly cut and sewn, by her own hand, to leave her midriff bare. The pants are hemmed in in spots where they needed to be and cut back to stop halfway down her calves. Sometimes she walks with a quarterstaff, more for supporting herself on long walks and helping her keep her balance than for use as a weapon. In fact, she, like others of her order, prefers the use her own body as her weapon. Her hands, arms, feet, knees, legs and elbows all finely trained to respond to her thick, athletic muscles. Most of the order shaves their heads, but the did not require this of her. She has kept her hair practically cut, short and out of the way. Around her neck she now wears a simple silver chain. Plain and unremarkable to any who might notice it, but to her, the most valuable possession she has. Lately she has been asked to help attend to matters between her temple and others within the city, most notably the honored Temple of the Cricket, a favorite among the more affluent within the city. Other temples she has visited as well, many much like her own home, others more ornate and sturdy. These missions have taken her to many places within the City, and she has seen many of its wonders. This particular night she has concluded her meditations and gone to sleep before daylight has fully fled. Excitement passes around the brothers of the order as they prepare to order their first new sets of clothing in five years. One brother has patches upon his patches, even old Hallaran himself has worn holes in his clothing. Audra has been chosen to be the one to deliver the information to the clothier, the measurements that are required to create the garments. She also has been given a rare pleasure, that of a few coins to do something "special". As the coming day also provides the 10th anniversary of her parents death... (hope that isn't too short :P ) Adventure Log Living Pathfinder: Expansion midgame progress Finished XP Received: 3700 Treasure Received: 4411 GP (updated above to reflect purchases and already accounted for income.) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Living Pathfinder: Distant Relations Adventure Complete XP Received: 2954 XP Treasure Received: 1374.25 GP (Added to existing GP Feb 27, 2012) 2000 GP Ring of Protection +1 100 GP Potion of CLW (2) Living Pathfinder: Ties That Bind Mid Adventure XP Received: 3452 XP ( 900 EXP + 2552 TXP) as of July 31, 2012 Treasure Received: 4075 GP (1175 EGP + 2900 TGP) as of July 31, 2012 XP Received: 4917 XP (300 EXP + 4617 TXP) Aug 1st to Jan 18th, 2013 Treasure Received: 5726 GP (425 EGP + 5301 TGP) Aug 1st to Jan 18th, 2013 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +1 to +3 Ref: +1 to +3 Will: +1 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Evasion, Dodge (Bonus Feat, Dodge bonus to AC +1) HP: +10 Total +8 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3136844/ +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) +1 Con Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Monk) +1(Human) +1(INT) +0(FC Bonus) +6(Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +3 Ref: +0 to +3 Will: +0 to +3 Feat: Weapon Focus: Unarmed Strike Features: Fast Movement, Maneuver Training, Ki Mystic Ki Mystic Starting Pool: 3 KP (Wis Mod) Fast Movement: Base Move Speed Increases 10ft. Flurry of Blows: Base +1/+1 HP: +3 Total +2 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3244481/ +0 FC Bonus (If Chosen) +1 Con Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +4(Monk) +1(Human) +1(INT) +1(FC Bonus) +12(Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +3 Fort: +0 to +4 Ref: +0 to +4 Will: +0 to +4 Feat: (NONE) Features: Ki Pool (1/2 Monk Level + Wis Mod + 2) 7 KP total Slow Fall (20 ft.) Flurry of Blows: Base +1/+1 Unarmed Strike Damage Die Now 1d8 HP: +7 Total +5 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3392738/ +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) +1 Con Bonus AC: +1 Ability: +1 (Dex) Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Monk) +1(Human) +1(INT) +0(FC Bonus) +19(Old Total) = 25 (New Total) Level 5: Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +3 Fort: +0 to +4 Ref: +0 to +4 Will: +0 to +4 Feat: Tiger Style Features: High Jump Mystic Insight (Ki Mystic) Flurry of Blows +1 to +3/+3 (now even with BAB) HP: +7 Total +5 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3752828/ +1 FC Bonus +1 CON Bonus Skill Pts:=6 = +4(Monk) +1(Human) =1(Int) +0(FC Bonus) +25(Old Total) = 31 (New Total) Level 6: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +4 Fort: +1 to +5 Ref: +1 to +5 Will: +1 to +5 Feat: - Features: Slow Fall to 30 Feet Flurry of Blows Gain 3rd Flurry Attack at -5 from BAB (+4/+4/-1) Scorpion Style (Level 6 Monk Bonus Feat) Fast Movement Increase Movement Speed by 10 feet. (now 50 Feet) HP: +10 Total +8 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3886118/ +1 FC Bonus +1 CON Bonus Skill Pts:=6 = +4(Monk) +1(Human) =1(Int) +0(FC Bonus) +31(Old Total) = 37 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Non-judge) (23 May 2011) (Perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (Judge) (1 June 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Judge) (5 Aug 2011) (Perrinmiller) level 2 *Approval (Judge) (31 Oct 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (Judge) (1 March 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (Judge) (29 Oct 2012) (Satin Knights) level 5 *Approval (Judge) (26 Jan 2013) (Satin Knights) level 6 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters